Apple
Apples are food items that can be eaten by the player. Obtaining Trees Oak and dark oak leaves have 0.5% (1⁄200) chance of dropping an apple when decayed or broken. This amounts to approximately 25% (1⁄4) chance to get an apple from an oak tree and 60% chance from a dark oak tree. Breaking leaves with a tool enchanted with the Fortune enchantment increases the chances of dropping an apple: 0.556% (1⁄180) with Fortune I, 0.625% (1⁄160) with Fortune II, and 0.833% (1⁄120) with Fortune III. Natural generation Apples can be found in 33.5% of stronghold altar chests, 47.5% of stronghold storeroom chests, 59.8% of village weaponsmith chests, and 70.4% of igloo chests, all in stacks of 1–3; in 74.2% of plains village house chests in stacks of 1–5; and in 83.8% of bonus chests in stacks of 1–2. In Bedrock Edition they can be found in 32.5% of stronghold altar chests and 40.0% of stronghold storeroom chests in stacks of 1–3, and in all bonus chests in stacks of 1–2. Trading Apprentice-level farmer villagers have a 50%‌ or 2⁄3‌ chance of selling 4 apples as part of their trades. Mobs If the mob Apple Blossom is killed, she drops 1 Apple. Usage To eat an apple, press and hold use while it is selected in the hotbar. Eating one restores 4 () and 2.4 hunger saturation. Crafting Ingredient Compositing Placing an apple into a composter has a 65% chance of raising the compost level by 1. Advancements History Java Edition Indev *0.31 20100105: Added apples. *Apples are currently non-functional in this version. *20100111-1: Apples are now functional and are edible, restoring 2 hearts. They are intended to replace mushrooms, which were previously edible. Java Edition Infdev *February 23, 2010: At the bottom of a crafting guide they made, a player named JTE jokingly indicated that Notch dropped an apple when killed, and that apples could be crafted into something called a "golden apple" – this was a joke on the fact that apples were totally unobtainable. *20100227: Players named "Notch" now drop an apple when killed. *Apples are now used to craft golden apples. Java Edition Alpha *v1.0.15: With the release of multiplayer, apples can now once again be obtained by killing any player named "Notch". Java Edition Beta *1.8 Pre-release: Apples can now found in the new stronghold storeroom chests. *Apples now restore 4 () instead of 4♥♥. *Apples are now stackable. *?: Killing any player named "Notch" no longer drops an apple. Java Edition *1.0.0 Beta 1.9 Prerelease 3: Apples are now found in the new stronghold altar chests. *1.1 11w48a: Oak leaves now have a 1/200 chance of dropping an apple when destroyed. *12w01a: Apples are now found in the new village blacksmith chests. *1.3.1 12w16a: Apples can now be found in the new bonus chests. *12w21a: Farmer villagers now sell 5 apples for 1 emerald. *Apples are now used to craft enchanted golden apples. *1.4.2 12w37a: The apple's texture has now been changed: the item sprite no longer has a dark outline and now has a more detailed look. *1.5 13w09b: The Fortune enchantment now increases the chance of dropping apples. *1.9 15w43a: Apples may now be found in igloo basement chests. *15w44a: Average yield of apples has been slightly increased in bonus chests. *Apples can now no longer be used to craft enchanted golden apples. *1.11 16w33a: Farmer villagers now sell 5–7 apples for 1 emerald. *1.13 17w47a: Prior to The Flattening, this item's numeral ID was 260. *1.14 18w43a: The texture of apples has now been changed. *19w03a: Placing an apple into the new composter has a 50% chance of raising the compost level by 1. *19w05a: Apples now have a 65% chance of increasing the compost level in a composter by 1. Pocket Edition Alpha *0.4.0: Added apples. *0.8.0 build 2: The apple's texture has now been changed: the item sprite no longer has a dark outline and now has a more detailed look. *0.12.1 build 1: Added apples to the creative inventory. *Apples are now stackable. *Apples now restore 4 () instead of 4♥♥. *The Fortune enchantment can now be used to increase chance of dropping apples. *Apples can now be used to craft golden apples and enchanted golden apples. *0.15.0 build 1: Apples can now be used to feed horses. Pocket Edition *1.0.0 alpha 0.17.0.1: Apples can now be found inside igloo chests. *1.0.4 alpha 1.0.4.0: Farmer villagers now sell 5-7 apples for 1 emerald. Bedrock Edition *1.2.0 beta 1.2.0.2: Apples can now no longer be used to craft enchanted golden apples. *Apples can now be found inside bonus chests. *1.10.0 beta 1.10.0.3: Apples can now be found in plains village weaponsmith chests and plains house chests. *The texture of apples has now been changed. *1.11.0 beta 1.11.0.1: Apples can now be found in desert, savanna, taiga and snowy taiga village weaponsmith chests. *Apples can now be used to fill up composters. *beta 1.11.0.4: Farmer villagers now sell 4 apples as part of their second tier trades. Legacy Console Edition *TU1 Patch 1: Added apples. *TU5: Apples are now stackable. *Apples now restore 4 () instead of 4♥♥. *TU12 1.03: The apple's texture has now been changed: the item sprite no longer has a dark outline and now has a more detailed look. PlayStation 4 Edition *1.90: The texture of apples has now been changed. New Nintendo 3DS Edition *0.1.0: Added apples. Trivia *The sprite of red apples was the same as used in Notch's game Legend of the Chambered. Category:Food